The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting elongated produce, such as French beans.
First certificate of addition No. 84 405 to French patent No. 1,355,026 discloses an embodiment of a known sorting apparatus. The sorting apparatus as taught in this certificate of addition, comprises a rotatable drum constituted by longitudinal bars, which are alternatively stationary and movable radially. The relative space or distance therebetween is capable of being changed in order to increase travel of produce at the upper part of the bars to allow produce eventually jammed between the bars to disengage therefrom. The ends of the movable bars are maintained in contact with a saw-toothed internal toothing ring fixed to an annular flange of the drum, the ring being slightly rotatable relative to this flange, to adjust at will the position of the movable bars with respect to the stationary bars and thereby bringing the sorting interval to a desired size.
However, the provision of the above ring does not allow an accurate adjustment of the sorting interval. Moreover, the movable bars cross or pass through elongated slots of pieces fixed to the internal face of the flanges and corresponding elongating slots in the flanges, so that the movable bars can slide therein. It is extremely difficult, due to the size of these elongated slots to allow the movable bars to be positioned at rigorously identical constant spaces relative to the fixed bars. In other words, the sorting space, once adjusted, is not constant because in the course of time wearing in particular due to the abrasion of the movable bars onto the saw-teeth of the ring is produced, leading to a change of each sorting space. Finally, the prior sorting apparatus needs the use of a very great number of parts including grooved pulleys carried by the ends of the movable bars and springs permanently maintaining the movable bars in a position remote from the center of the drum and close to the stationary bars adjacent thereto. These springs also allow the movable bars to move off the stationary bars to release produce jammed between the bars.